Fuel leakage in automotive fuel systems may occur during periods of non-operation of the automobile. Such leakage may occur through fuel injectors, or through various components in the fuel system by permeation, because most modern fuel injection systems remain pressurized after the automobile is turned off. Maintaining fuel pressure in the fuel system after an automobile is turned off is a common practice of automotive manufacturers to maintain the readiness of the fuel system for quick engine restarting (i.e., “hot-restarts”), and also to minimize emissions during restart and avoid delays in restarting.
Fuel leakage is particularly exacerbated by diurnal temperature cycles. During a typical day, the temperature rises to a peak during the middle of the day. In conjunction with this temperature rise, the pressure in the fuel system of a non-operating automobile also increases, often resulting in leakage through the fuel injectors and other fuel system components. This temperature cycle repeats each day, thus often resulting in a repeated cycle of fuel leakage and evaporative emissions.